Thunderstorms
by MadcapRaincloud
Summary: Kuroko has a small fear of thunderstorms and after getting stuck at Kagami's apartment he lets his fear be known. Rated T for use of language.


Sorry for all the spelling and punctuation errors! I wrote this at 2 in the morning and I wanted to upload this before I forgot about it.

Please enjoy!

The ebony moon seemed to be forgotten behind the dark storm clouds that rolled in from the east. They showed no signs of rolling over the large city, so the citizens in the streets fled to their homes for shelter.

A sound of a basketball pounded against the pavement as quick feet ran alongside of it to keep up with it. The red-haired man paused for a moment when he took in his surroundings to notice that everyone in the street had gone home for the night and that it had gotten considerably darker for it being so early in the evening.

"It looks like it's going to rain," the red-head's smaller companion began as his large blue eyes took heed of the storm clouds.

"Huh, so it does. So much for playing basketball," the red-haired ace, aka Kagami said as he took a moment to roll his shoulders back, successfully cracking his back.

Thus, the two began their trek towards their homes after grabbing their equipment.

Kagami's red eyes gazed down towards his smaller friend, Kuroko, to notice that he seemed troubled by something.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" Kagami asked curiously.

"It's nothing... I'm just-"

The blue-haired man was cut off by a few raindrops on his nose, then it began to pour rain.

With a loud curse from the ace, they both took off running towards the nearest place.

Kagami's apartment.

When they both arrived, they were both drenched from head to toe by the merciless rain.

"Tch, I wish the rain would have waited until we were at our homes before it began to rain. So much for that, huh... Kuroko?"

Kagami's usually very blunt friend still seemed to be troubled by something and it annoyed him that he wasn't speaking up about it.

"Pardon? I wasn't listening," Kuroko spoke up after a moment with his dead panned expression.

"Like hell you weren't!" Kagami exclaimed in response.

His red orbs traveled towards a nearby window where he noticed that the storm wouldn't be letting up any time soon, so it was best to let Kuroko stay the night.

"Anyway, I'll go get some towels so we can dry off and I'll lend you some of my clothes, though they might be a little big," he said.

"Yes, that's fine," Kuroko replied, but it took him a few moments to come up with a response.

Kagami thus wondered off into his dark apartment, turning on some lights as he went. He returned a few minutes later with a two towels and a set of clothes for Kuroko to wear.

Kagami couldn't quite place it, but he felt as though his blue haired friend held a special place in his heart, as sappy as it sounded.

He was quick to shake off those thoughts as he tossed the articles of clothing and towel to Kuroko.

When the materials scattered on the floor, Kagami concluded that something was indeed bothering the other.

"Kuroko..." he began as he bent down to began picking up the towel.

When he looked back up, he noticed that his shadow had disappeared along with the clothes.

A frown crossed his lips, but he decided it would be best to get changed into something drier so he didn't catch a cold.

When he came out of his room, he noticed Kuroko standing across the hallway in the bathroom with a very displeased look on his face.

The ace's eyes traveled down and he looked at the large t-shirt that was falling off of his friend's shoulders and then pants that were pooling around Kuroko's feet.

A loud snort escaped Kagami before he burst into a fit of laughter at the sight.

"Please stop laughing. It's not my fault that you're so tall," Kuroko retorted as he turned to look at the man who was still laughing his head off.

Once Kagami caught his breath, he stood up straight and he rubbed the back of his head as he tried to think of a solution.

"Ah, I think I've got it," he said as he disappeared back into his room to search for clothes that he had in middle school before his growth spurt.

When he came back, he found nothing but a discarded pair of pants on the ground and Kuroko nowhere in sight.

The loud clap of thunder soon caught his attention and his eyebrows furrowed together as he began wandering around his apartment for his shadow.

"Kuroko? Where the hell did he go?" Kagami muttered to himself as he looked high and low for the disappearing man.

He began to time out the loud roars of thunder since finding his missing friend was much more important at this time.

He poked his head into his room only to find Kuroko huddled up against the corner of his room with his hands over his ears and his head ducked down and buried into his knees that were pressed tightly against his chest.

A soft sigh of relief escaped Kagami as he slowly lingered into the room to let his presence be known to the cowering blue-haired man in the corner.

Kagami sank down beside him and he clasped his hand on Kuroko's shoulder, giving it a surprising gentle squeeze for the usually aggressive man.

When Kuroko raised his head, Kagami could easily see the fear in the other's bright blue eyes.

With another loud clap of thunder, Kagami could easily piece together what was troubling his friend so much.

"You're afraid of thunder, huh?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow to confirm his assumptions.

"Yes, that's correct. I understand if you want to laugh at my fear," Kuroko answered in a shaky voice.

When a loud boom of thunder shook Kagami's apartment, that had Kuroko hiding his face once again.

Kagami knew he would need to be comforted and very carefully since Kuroko was terrified and the storm wasn't about to let up any time soon.

"Hey, look at me," Kagami coxed, causing the Kuroko to raise his head once again and turn to look up at the taller man.

Kagami's heart began racing as he locked eyes with his friend and he took a deep breath to compose himself.

It had been happening a lot lately; the fact that every single time Kuroko looked at him it made Kagami's heart race a mile per minute.

Kagami wasn't sure what exactly love was since he had never been in love, but it certainly wasn't a bad feeling that Kuroko gave him.

"Um," Kagami began as he adjusted his collar a bit.

His face was beginning to turn a dark crimson, but he was glad that his room was dark and the only thing lighting it was the lightening that only struck every few minutes.

The fact that they were sitting so close together, he could feel the heat radiating off of Kuroko and the soft breaths he exhaled every few seconds made his heart race even more.

Kagami's current object was to try and get Kuroko's mind off of the storm and make him stop being afraid.

"Mind if I ask you something?" Kagami asked which he quickly received a nod in response. "When your heart begins racing around someone you've known for quite some time and you want to spend all of your time with them and they make you really happy and they encourage you to do better, what does that mean?" he asked almost sheepishly.

"You mean love?" That seemed to spark Kuroko's interest. "You love someone, Kagami?"

Kagami's eyes widened in realization and he gripped onto the thin fabric of his shirt.

So that was it. That was all he needed to know that he did love Kuroko.

But now rose the question if Kuroko returned any of his feelings. Or was Kagami just another friend to Kuroko?

It angered him slightly since he could never see much of an expression from Kuroko, especially towards him.

"I never said that!" he huffed out in reply as he turned his head off to the side as lightening ignited the dark room. "I was just wondering..."

"Well, have you ever kissed anyone before?" Kuroko asked after a moment which caused Kagami's face to feel like it was on fire.

"I, uh... Of course I have!" he retorted.

"Are you sure? You hesitated," Kuroko replied, though his small smirk went unnoticed by the ace.

"Tch, I've bet I've kissed tons more people than you have, Kuroko," Kagami said proudly.

"Then I'm sure you have a lot of experience," Kuroko said, though when Kagami looked back over, the blue-haired man was much closer than before.

His red eyes widened and he began sputtering out words and curses in response as his temperature continued to raise.

Kuroko broke Kagami's random sputtering by leaning in and carefully pressing their lips together.

The unexpected action caused the ace to tense up for a brief second before he grinned into the kiss.

Kuroko seemed to know Kagami's feelings before Kagami knew himself.

He had planned this all along.


End file.
